Adolescence
by Rietto
Summary: Maria had grown, and young girls her age should stop playing with dolls. Maria is the only one who didn't think so. OOC


This story happened before Maria thought of her mother as the Black Witch.

It's not a long story, mind you. It wasn't like those stories that ended in sometime in the middle of forever. It's just a short story, that started one night after Maria and Sakutaro had finished playing and ended not long after.

That night, Maria asked Sakutaro this following question…

"What do you think we can do to make Mama happier?"

It was just a simple question.

Sakutaro had known the answer to that question even before Maria finished her words. He had expected Maria to ask that question, but he certainly wasn't expecting her to ask him that very night.

"Uryuu… maybe… maybe if you work on your math and Japanese more?"

Maria, as expected, shook her head. "I got ninety on both subjects, and Mama didn't change at all… She was back to normal the next day, uu… I want Mama to be happy all the time, uu…"

Rosa maybe would be happier if Maria stops playing with her old toys. She always wanted Maria to be more mature. Sakutaro always thought that if she started hanging out with… humans, Rosa would be happier than ever.

That of course, was excluding the fact that Maria's very existence was constant reminder of her failed relationship with Maria's father. And every other male she dated, for that matter.

"Maybe… if you stop playing with me, uryuu…," Sakutaro breathed. His red eyes felt burn after he said that. He had hoped for a second… no, an instant, that he had said it low enough for Maria to not hear it.

The shocked expression though, meant that Maria heard him loud and clear.

"Wha-what? Sakutaro, what are you saying? Mama made you! She wanted me to play with you forever, u! Maria would always play with Sakutaro, u! Uu!," she said as she started to cry.

It took a very long minute for Sakutaro to reply, "She will be… Mama is never fond of me, Maria… She'll really be happier if you stop playing with me, and the rabbit band, and all your other friends… And she'll definitely be happier if you stop practicing magic and mentioning Beato."

Maria didn't say anything in respond.

Her mind replayed the moment they first met, which was before she had even seen his doll form. Sakutaro was there smiling, saying that he wanted to be her friend. He definitely said that he wanted to be with her for eternity. Perhaps it was just a fleeting dream, she thought. Perhaps Sakutaro had never told her that.

Was it really just a dream?

Was it supposed to not to happen?

No one could answer it for her, not even me.

And that fact managed to make her tears flow down her cheeks.

"Uryuu… Maria… I'm sorry… I really do… It's just that… look!" he said as he raised his hand. Unlike usual, he pulled his long sleeve up so that his hand became visible. "It won't match again… Uryu… you've grown, Maria…"

She slowly raised her hand. When the palms met, she saw what she couldn't before. She realized things she didn't know before. It wasn't a surprise if she grew bigger. It wasn't a surprise if she grew taller by the day, and her fingers grew longer.

But, it was a surprise to see that Sakutaro couldn't.

Until the end of time, he'd stay looking as a young boy. His hands wouldn't grow bigger, and he would certainly not grow taller as she would. Sakutaro was a doll, and even she admitted that. Dolls just don't grow.

"Uryu, girls your age shouldn't play with dolls again, Maria…"

It hurt both speaker and listener. Sakutaro had always at Maria's side. She brought him to school, to mini-market to buy bento, and…

She always slept with him on her arms.

"So… that means… you don't want to be with me anymore? Uu… Is that so, Sakutaro? Because I'm not a kid anymore?"

Sakutaro couldn't answer. He merely said, "Good night," and went to the door behind him.

Maria was confused. No, simply confused was an understatement. Sakutaro was number two, on par with her Mama, in her life. She simply couldn't live without him. That's a fact. There wasn't any reason behind it. It was just something she decided.

And somehow, she knew that Sakutaro decided that too.

But, there she was, in her nightgown with her crown still adorned her hair, looking at the floor trying to make sense of what's happening in front of her.

He said that her Mama hated her playing with him…

He said if she stops, Mama would be happier...

He was willing to leave her, because that's what Maria wanted.

But… not for once he had ever said that he wanted to leave her.

When Sakutaro's covered hand reached the doorknob, Maria pulled his other hand without thinking.

Before I continue this story, do you know what they were playing before Maria asked that stupid question? Yes, they were playing princess, which would explain the crown worn by Maria. That was also one reason why Sakutaro turned around, knelt down, and kissed Maria's hand just like a knight in the stories.

"Don't worry, princess… Uryu, I'll just be outside. I won't go anywhere. Promise," he said with a smile, as if they were still playing.

Maria swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. _'This would make Mama happy… Sakutaro said so, so it must be true… but… still… alone… '_

"Don't turn the light off, please… Uuu… Maria doesn't like darkness…"

'_I don't want it… I don't want to be alone… no… no… NO!'_

She was shaking. Maria was clearly fighting the urge to sob. Looking up to her face, Sakutaro realized that darkness wasn't what she scared of. Darkness didn't mean a thing for Maria, and so did demons. They were her friends, for Heaven sake.

But, as much as he loved what he thought to be true, he tried not to think of it.

He stood up, and walked with Maria, hands still connected, to her bed. "So… we won't play games anymore? Uu… Is this the last game we play?"

"Nee… Sakutaro… I'm still the princess, right? Uu… I don't want you to leave… I need my knight next to me all the time, uu…"

"Uu…Please, Sakutaro? Uu… for me?"

Sakutaro tucked her into the bed, didn't say anything in respond.

For Maria, he'd do anything. If Mama became happier, surely Maria would be too. It was okay if he must be abandoned because of that. Maria didn't want to abandon him, though, and he certainly did not want to be abandoned.

To say, 'Uryu, okay! I won't leave you ever again!' was very tempting.

But, he didn't say that.

Instead, he walked back to the door, and locked it. And despite what she claimed before, Maria smiled as Sakutaro turned the light off.

In the darkness, they stared into each other eyes, until Maria jumped off the bed and ran to hug her beloved person. He was warm, just like she did, but there was no pulse to be heard. Both of them stayed that way for a long time, it was as if time had stopped moving.

"Maria… is this really okay? Mama would be sad, uryuu…"

"Uu. It's okay. Maria will try hard to make Mama happier with different method. Uu! Everything will work out as long as Sakutaro is with me, uu!" she answered as she hugged him tighter.

And, that's the end of this terribly short story. This story didn't change a thing in their lives, except for the made them realized what each other presence meant for them. They were a whole, and simply couldn't live without each other. They then spent the rest of the night holding each other until the fell into a very deep sleep.

What happened few days after this story end, was really could not be helped. The Black Witch had severed the bond between them, and so because of that, she was punished.

Don't worry; everyone will be revived in Golden Land.

So, everything works out in the end, even for the two of them.

-Beatrice the Golden

**I simply love the two of them.**

**Please forgive me for their OOC-ness, and the unclearness of the story.**

**Based on Vocaloid song 'Adolescence' by Kagamine Rin and Len. **


End file.
